bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: Free Wedgie Included 3
Diamond In The Hoard I stepped out of the dirty old motel car park into Aladdin’s cave. Or at least the trove of crap, that was bullied out of the kids of Bullworth over the years. Room 1 was condemned. Boarded up. Years ago the leader of the bullies at the time had gotten the lock changed. Or changed it himself. Whenever the leader graduated, became a prefect or was dethroned by a tougher kid, they passed on the key. That is how Russell came to own it. “Woah,” I said, looking at the mounds of comic books, frisbees, footballs, lunchboxes, and even toys that no one had even seen in decades. “Shit.” The pile of G&G stuff was unbelievable. If I took it to Dragon’s Wing and sold it, I could live the good life for the next three years. “Russell, man, have you ever tried selling this stuff?” I asked. “Russell no care for trash. Getting money this way more fun.” “Can I sell some of it?” Russell nodded. “Where is the stuff taken from over the summer?” I asked. Russell pointed to the box in the corner. I took a notebook from the little pyramid of them nearby and dug out a pen, writing down everything I found within the depths of the box. Once I had taken note of the last item—an Aquaberry onyx watch, I realized I was working on my list for nearly an hour. The thing that really bugged me the most; Russell had us out there scaring the living shit out of kids or their money, when he was sat on a goldmine like this. I looked up from the pad to see Wade, an awkward red haired boy who most of the time did nothing but complain about his family. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Ur, Josh…” “Yeah, man, what’s up?” “Okay, this is really awkward. My sister is totally into you, and she said that if I didn’t ask you out for her, she’d tell the whole school a bunch of stuff about me. All of it is lies, but well, who would they believe?” “Yeah, alright. I can agree to one date. The carnival alright?” Wade let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah. I’ll go tell her. Meeting near the pier, is that alright?” I nodded. Hey, who was I to be choosy? Girls seemed repulsed by me. As if I had the stink of a loser all over me. Whoever his sister was, I’m sure she is a great girl to go out with. Not like I’m exactly swamped with dates. One week into the semester, and the closest thing I got to a date was having lunch with Pete, occasionally a girl might sit next to me, if there were no other free spaces at the table. In classes I was usually either by myself or sat next to the kid no one else wanted to work with. The whole gang had gathered, sitting on boxes or the floor. Everyone had made plenty of money. Russell took it, and stuffed the green dollar bills into a shoe he had taken from a pile of odd shoes. “Russell enter fight in The Hole,” Russell explained. “What is The Hole?” I asked. A hoarse voiced kid named Troy explained; “The school’s biggest kept secret. Crabblesnitch is desperate to find it. In the basement is a cement pit. Two kids go in. No rules. They fight until one guy gets knocked out.” Davis added, “Every year, two weeks after school starts, all the cliques sneak down to The Hole after lights out, and have a winner takes all brawl. Only the clique leader and their second fights. Winner gets to rule the school for the entire year.” “Josh be Russell’s second?” asked Russell. Troy shot me an angry jealous glare. I nodded. Any moment Russell could turn on me. When that day came, I had to at least prove I had attempted to be loyal to him. The meeting broke up. Troy gave me another glare as his parting gift. I had work to do. Amongst the pile of crap, was a stack of boxes. I wrote “TO KEEP” on it, with a permanent marker. “Russell, all the stuff you want to keep, put it in here,” I explained. Russell nodded, placing only the money filled shoe. “All can go.” He gestured a hand at the mounds of bully trinkets. “I’ll need to get in here from time to time. Maybe we can meet up after classes.” Russell’s big hand delved into the back pocket of his denim jeans. He retrieved a ring of two keys. The was a strip of yellow and black fabric, perhaps torn from a school tie. Whomever the tie belonged to originally was anyone’s guess. He removed a single key from the loop. Held the key out. I took the key, wondering why Russell would so willingly hand over something that was so important. Owning the key to the Bullies’ den was a rite of passage passed on from one leader to the next. He had known me a week at most, he had offered me a place in his gang, chosen me as his second to fight in The Hole, and passed on a key to the sanctuary of the Bully. Going back and forth to collect the items on the list wasn’t practical. Everyone would figure out where the stuff was going and coming from. “Russell, is it alright if I bring my friend Pete in here? Not to hangout. Just collect stuff when we needed it.” Russell nodded. “Josh use key as Josh wants.” Russell had to go home. Mentioned something about his parents. I headed out onto the dirty motel car park, locking the door behind me. Across the cracked dirty trash littered car park, I wondered how I would get all the stuff needed to school. I kept walking until I found myself outside an abandoned old movie theatre. The sign was practically falling apart. Rain warped wooden boards up every window and door. Such a pity. The theatre was probably buzzing in its day. People rushing to the theatre to catch a show or a movie. Same with all of Bullworth. The whole place stood like a hermit crab’s shell left on the sand. Still there in the baking hot sun, covered in golden grains of sand. The crab is long gone, making a life in something better. “Hey, Josh… you alright, man?” I looked to the small boy beside me. “Oh! Pete, what’s up, man? I was miles away.” “Nothing. Going to see my parents. Thought you had a meeting with Russell and the gang.” “I do. Well, I did. That is all over. Do you have a wagon or something at your parent’s house?” “Yeah. My grandpa got me one for my fifth birthday. Dad thought it was too dangerous for me to play with. He put it in the basement years ago. What do you need it for?” “If I told you, bro, you wouldn’t believe me.” ^^^^ Pete had the exact same reaction I did. “Woah. Shit. I heard rumors… but it’s real. The lost treasure of Bullworth.” I loaded the box of stuff taken over the summer into the big red wagon Pete had brought with him. Using a ratty old bed sheet, I covered the box up. No one need ever know what was inside, until the notice went up on the dorms board. All the way back to school, I pulled the wagon. If anyone saw Pete dragging it, someone would use it as ammo to torment him. Something along the line of “Look at Girly Boy with that wagon! Do you use it to carry your dolls, Femme-Boy?” As we approached the school, I noticed Gary getting on the school bus. He seem so different. Not in his usual teal vest. He wore a grey hoodie over jeans. A navy blue beanie covered his hair, but there was no mistaking it was him. Both of his hands stuffed into the pockets. Somehow docile compared to his usual stoic cruelty. As if all that was Gary ended with the school uniform. “I wonder where he is off to,” I muttered aloud. “Probably to see Dr. Bambillo,” Pete replied. “Who is Dr. Bambillo?” “The therapist in Bullworth Town. Everyone is sent to see him at some point. He is like Cerberus guarding the gates to hell. If he likes what he sees, you’re fine. If not, you’ll either get loaded down with medication or end up in Happy Volts.” “From what I hear, I’m guessing he is on a fine line between the last two.” “Probably,” Pete replied. I dragged the wagon back to the boy’s dorm. No one gave me a second look. Except for Trent, who was hanging out in the yard pretending he wasn’t smoking when a prefect marched by. He stubbed the cigarette out on the metal rails, stowing it away in his pocket. “Josh, you need a hand with that?” he asked, point at the wagon. “Yeah,” I replied. “Just getting it up the steps. I’m good once I’m at the top.” Trent approached, took hold of the rear bar holding the wheels in place. I did the same, taking hold of the front bar. “On three, lift. One, two…THREE!” The box was seriously heavy. Like trying to drag a fat man up a flight of stairs. That I had to do once. Pete held the door open. My hands ached. I thought for a moment the weight of contents would rip my arm out of its socket. At the top, Trent set the wagon down. Gasped for breath, declaring that he was giving up smoking. “Why do you smoke?” I asked. “It makes me look cool,” Trent admitted. I wanted to say, ''“Well, you don’t look all that cool coughing your lungs up.” ''Instead, I offered him a small smile, and a simple, “Thanks for the help.” I pulled the wagon into the dorm building. My room was literally the first door to my right. Not far to go. Only place to keep the box without it getting in my way was the desk under the window, that I never used. The box slotted under the mahogany wooden desk perfectly. Getting it back out again would be a job and a half. Pete sat at the end of the bed, looking through the list I had made. I perched myself on top of the desk, with my back resting against the window. The glass was either frosted, or on the outside plastered with so much dirt that no one could see through it. Knowing Bullworth, the latter seemed more likely. For twenty minutes, I tried to write a notice board message, that didn’t seem like I had stolen the goods. Many scrunched up balls of paper scattered the floor. At last, I found something worth posting. “Pete, what about this; LOST ITEMS FOUND. Searching for the owner of any of these items—then there will be the list. If any of this belongs to you, contact Josh Hyde, boys’ dorm 110.” “That’ll do. Put my name on there too, in case someone wants to collect while you’re at a Bullies meeting or something.” “Alright. You still got the spare key to my dorm?” Pete nodded. I turned the final full stop to a coma, adding at the end ''or Pete Kowalski, boys’ dorm 104. ''“I’ll make a couple copies of these. Could you put some up at the main building notice boards at dinner?” “Why can’t you do it?” “I got a date. Wade’s sister got me to ask him out for her. I’m meeting her at the carnival tonight.” “Christy? Good luck with that.” “What is wrong with this girl?” “You’ll see.” Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction